Here, ASGARDIA
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Masa lalu yang menghantui selaik mimpi, acapkali, Mitha terjaga karena mimpi buruk dengan samaran makna tersebut. [dedikasi satu tahun perkiprahan dalam dunia perfanfiksian INDONESIAN KARA, 3 Nov '16 sampai 3 Nov '17]


_... dalam rangka satu tahun kiprah seorang **INDONESIAN KARA** dalam dunia kepenulisan; terutama perfanfiksian..._

 _._

 _._

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas pembuatan karya.

 **Rated:** _T or R-14._

 **Genre:** _Family, Sci-Fi, Angst._

 **Language:** _INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia)._

 **Notes:** _AU, OC, OOC, future-set, etc..._

* * *

 **Here; ASGARDIA**

 _(Sialnya, mimpi 'masa lalu sang kompetitor' itu terus menghantui Mitha.)_

* * *

 _•••_

 _Segala yang mengerikan telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanah-tanah gersang menjadi alas, angin sepoi-sepoi menggelitik lara syaraf, pemandangan yang telah berubah sepenuhnya._

 _Di sebuah tempat, di bawah sebatang pohon rindang yang menjulang, ada seorang pria dan putri semata wayangnya, duduk di bawah pohon, mencari asupan oksigen untuk bertahan hidup._

 _Pedih, yang masih hidup namun sekarat, tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput masing-masing._

 _._

 _.._

 _"Ayah!"_

 _Ada dua orang, seorang anak perempuan kecil berkalung emas putih, dan bergaun putih berenda berlari ke arah ayahnya._

 _Anak itu tidak memedulikan keadaan kacau-balau di sekitarnya, yang mengelilinginya. Dia terus berlari, menuju ke satu ayah, ke pangkuan ayahnya._

 _"Ayah," suara kecilnya memanggil sekali, sembari menatap jauh —hendak menerawang samudera dalam cakrawala._

 _"Iya, puteriku?"_

 _Sang putri masih menatap ke angkasa, seperti ada yang memanggilnya untuk segera ke 'sana'._

 _"Ayah, bagaimana kehidupan di luar angkasa sana? Aku ingin pergi ke 'sana'..."_

 _Ayahnya tersenyum. Kerut-kerut pada pipinya yang perlahan mengisut terlihat lumayan jelas._

 _"Di balik angkasa sana ada planet-planet yang juga menjadi anggota tata surya, putriku. Di luar angkasa sana teramat luas. Jauh lebih luas dari Rusia, lebih luas dari Bumi, bahkan dari selubung matahari, Nak._ _Tahun cahaya adalah ukuran kecepatan di ruang luar angkasa sana, di balik selimut bumi yang bernama atmosfer, dimana planet, asteroid, bintang, dan segala-gala penakjub netra dari satu galaksi, ada di sebaliknya._

 _"Kamu perlu waktu jutaan tahun untuk bisa mengelilingi dan melihat kenampakan semua benda ruang angkasa sana, Nak. Planet, asteroid, meteoroid, bintang-bintang, galaksi, dan semuanya...!"_

 _Mata sang putri berbinar takjub, dia senang sekali mendengar ayahnya bercerita tentang cakrawala._

 _Ayah, namun, dia meringis, darah mengalir terus-menerus._

 _"Aku mau tinggal di luar angkasa, ayah! Ingin melihat bintang-bintang dengan jarak dekat, menyaksikan kemilauan berlian di cincin Saturnus dan hujannya di planet tata surya!"_

 _"Oh? Kaumau tinggal di luar angkasa, ya, sayang?" Anggukan secara antusias dari putrinya adalah jawaban pasti._

 _Ayah tersenyum lagi. "Mungkin, kaubisa menjadi orang pertama dari keluarga Perwiranusa yang akan tinggal di planet lain, sayang."_

 _Tanpa ayah duga, putrinya menggeleng._ _"Bukan aku. Bukan hanya aku, ayah. Namun, kita semua..."_

 _"K- Kita?"_

 _"Ya!" Anak kecil itu mengangguk riang. "Kita semua akan ke sana! Ke luar angkasa! Aku, ayah, ibu, kak Sitha, Renny, bahkan keluarga besar Adit, Devi, Dennis, Pandhu, dan Ucup sekalian! Kita bisa membangun rumah yang besar! Kita bisa bersenang-senang, ayah, bersama semuanya! Aku ingin **kita semua bersama-sama selamanya**."_

 _Jawaban anak ketiganya benar-benar membuat ayah kaget, sekaligus terharu. "Ya, kita akan bersama-sama ke sana, sayang." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk lagi, tidak menyadari adanya kegetiran dalam nada bicara ayah._

 _"Tetapi, kita harus menunggu pengerjaan planet luar negeri itu selesai dahulu, putriku."_

 _"Baik, ayah! Aku bisa menunggu. Sambil menunggu ibu, kak Valina, kak Shita, Vai, dan kak Naya pulang. Aku ingin mengatakan ini pada mereka! Mereka pasti sangat-sangat-sangat senang, ayah, aku tidak sabar untuk melakukannya."_

 _Justru perkataan terakhir dari putrinyalah yang membuat ayah remuk di dalam. Sesuatu mendorong ayah untuk menangis, meraung-raung; mengutuki langit yang berbohong, bumi yang kejam, dan samudera yang membinasakan._

 _"Iya, 'kan, ayah?"_

 _Air mata pertama ayah, saat itu (telah) meleleh._

 _Diseka olehnya dengan tangan kanan, sebulir cairan bening tanda kekeruhan hatinya. Mencoba untuk tidak terisak, agar tidak membuat putri semata wayangnya bertanya dan ikut bersedih._

 _"Ayah," sang putri memanggil lagi._

 _"I-iya, nak...?" Suaranya bergetar menahan isak yang ingin segera meluncur keluar, namun lagi-lagi: ayah menahannya sekuat hati._

 _Ada jeda sebelum 'putri' berkata lagi._

 _"Ayah akan menemaniku untuk menemukan mereka, jika mereka tidak kembali dalam waktu dekat ini, bukan?"_

 _Ayahnya mengangguk. "I-iya. Tentu sa-saja..." Punggung ayah terasa dingin, namun ayah juga tidak berani untuk sekadar menolehkan kepala ke belakang._

 _._

 _Rasa... Rasa... Rasa ini..._

 ** _Ketakutan..._**

 ** _Kegetiran..._**

 ** _Kengerian..._**

 ** _Kelemahan..._**

 _... semuanya membuat pikiran ayah tertuju kepada satu hal, yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi, mengincar mereka berdua..._

 _Sesuatu. Gawat saja._

 _"Ayah akan menemaniku hingga aku dewasa, bukan? Aku takut, jika ibu dan semuanya tidak kembali," dan ini yang memang ayah takutkan sejak kejadian mengerikan barusan terjadi._

 _"E- putriku... Kamu cari ibu dan saudara-saudarimu dahulu, ya..." Ayah memutar otak untuk memperpanjang usia sang putri._

 _"Lantas, bagaimana dengan ayah?"_

 _Ayah terbatuk, keluar darah._ _Ayah membelalakkan sebentar kedua netranya._

 _Untungnya ditampung oleh telapak tangan kanan ayah. Menyeka darah yang tersisa di area sekitar mulutnya untuk menghilangkan darah._

 _"Ayah menunggu di sini. Nanti menyusul. Kaucari mereka saja dulu, ya, sayang..."_

 _Beruntungnya, putrinya mengangguk. "Aku duluan, ayah! Ayah jaga diri, ya, aku akan memanggil bantuan..."_

 _Puteri ayah melengang pergi, mencari orang lain._

 _Ayah hanya tersenyum. Putrinya berlari, semoga saja tidak terlihat oleh orang lain selain mereka berdua, pohon rindang yang ayah teduhi, alam raya, juga mayat-mayat yang berserakan._

 _._

 _Senyum ayah pelan-pelan memudar kemudian. Diraih olehnya, sepotongan buntung tangan kiri yang tergeletak tanpa guna di dekat kakinya, ayah berdiri, ringkih._

 _Tertatih-tatih berjalan, melewati para mayat yang mulai dimakanrakusi oleh tikus-tikus liar, yang mencicit serempak tanpa kompak, yang kelaparan, dan kini mendapatkan banyak makanan dari tubuh para tentara yang tewas mengenaskan._

 _Ayah menatapnanari semuanya._

 _Ayah merasa sangat pedih..._

 _"Selamat tinggal, puteri kesayanganku... Ayah harap, keinginanmu bisa terwujud, walau ayah tidak bisa menemanimu untuk mewujudkannya. Maafkan ayah, puteriku, maafkan pria berdosa in-"_

 ** _DAR!_**

 _"Uhuk!"_

 ** _Bruk!_**

 _... inilah..._

 ** _... kematian._**

 _Pelatuknya ditekan, timah panas telah diluncurkan. Menembus jantung ayah dari belakang, dari punggung, itu incaran 'mereka' sedari tadi._

 _Tubuh ayah roboh, seketika itu juga..._

 _Lamat-lamat, ayah mengucapkan sepatah kata._

 _"Ja- ja- ga dirim-mu... Wa- wahai, puteri semata wayangku..."_

 _Tepat setelah itu, darah mengucur deras dari tubuh ayah, mengepeli tanah tandus di bawah pohon rindang, dimana ayah dan sang putri beberapa menit lalu masih berteduh._

 _._

 _._

 _Dua- tiga orang keluar dari persembunyiannya, kembali, dengan bertubi-tubi dan buas, menembakberuntuni tubuh ayah yang sudah kehilangan roh._

 _Puteri semata wayang ayah telah melengang pergi, selamat dari maut._

 _"Anak kecil itu," desis salah seorang. Ada tiga insan bersenjata. "Biarkan. Hanya anak kecil yang hanya bisa menangis dan merengek manja pada orang dewasa, bukan tentara latih baja yang bisa melakukan apa pun demi menunjang hidup. Toh, anak itu nanti juga akan mati dengan sendirinya..."_

•••

* * *

 ** _Bisakah, kumeminta'nya' kembali?_**

 ** _Sendiri, terkunci, terbungkam, hambar rasa..._**

* * *

•••

 _"Akan aku namai 'dia' dengan Paramitha Atmaja Yustinaputri," ungkap sang profesor wanita. "Itu namanya. Berunsur Indonesia sekali, bukan, tuan Clinford?"_

 _Pria tua di sebelahnya mengangguk, membalas seperlunya, "Nama yang singkat, namun tetap mempertahankan kesederhanaan," anggukan pelan dari si wanita membalas._

 _Matanya menelusur di sekitar tabung berisi suatu cairan amnion, cairan yang berperan sebagai 'penunjang hidup' bakal bayi di dalam tabung tersebut._

 _Meringkuk nyaman, seolah memang benar berada di dalam rahim seorang ibu yang tengah mengandung sang buah hati, perwujudan cinta._

 _Ada sebuah kode bercetak hitam tipis dan berukuran kecil di bagian bawah tabung, tepat lima belas sentimeter dari lantai laboratorium._

 _Profesor (yang diketahui bernama Vie Na dari tanda pengenal yang terpasang pada jas putihnya) mendekati tabung, kemudian berjongkok. Dahinya mengernyit, tulisannya kecil sekali._

 ** _..._**

 ** _ID-18022728-MITHA1_**

 ** _..._**

 _Kode yang asing. "Ini 'nomor'nya, hm, tuan Clinford?"_

 _Lawan bicaranya mengangguk. Vie Na bangkit berdiri lagi. "Dimana dia akan ditempatkan? Apa di planet ini, Asgardia?"_

 _Clinford yang berpindah di sebelahnya tertawa pelan, ada apa?"_

 _"Vie Na, Vie Na... Thervie Naimma Sheraz Atun... Dia —bakal anak perempuan yang akan kaunamakan Revio Citrawati Natarin itu— tidak akan pernah ditempatkan di sini, di negara ini. Selamanya tidak akan pernah..."_

 _"Prof? Mengapa Anda katakan itu?" Satu alis Vie Na terangkat heran, menukik, sorot mata yang meminta penjelasan langsung dari profesor yang (biasanya) bijaksana. "Apa salah bakal nyawa ini?"_

 _Profesor hanya diam, tatapan menerawang jauh pada kedua iris hijau Viena, segaris seringai._

 _"Kau akan tahu, nona Thervie Naimma Sheraz Atun."_

 _Begitu saja, dan berlalu pergi. Vie Na merasa akan ada bahaya._

 _"Lihat saja kondisi di planet Bumi. Jutaan kilogram bom semenit lagi akan membumihanguskan planet malang tanpa sedebu harapan. Lihat, lihat, Vie Na! Buka matamu dan lihat, pertimbangkan. Apakah janin calon perusak keharmonisan Asgardia ini patut untuk hidup di negeri sejuta satu kemajuan ini._

 _"Kau terlalu mudah untuk bahagia, terlalu mudah untuk senang akan ini. Namun apa? Kau bisa saja membunuh seluruh Asgardia jika kau membiarkan dia hidup!"_

 _"Anda saja yang keterlaluan! Menganggap semua yang tidak Anda sukai menjadi semua yang harus Anda singkirkan!"_

 _"Ke-ter-la-lu-an?" Clinford menyeringai, melempar papan yang tadi dia bawah. "Kau-lah yang keterlaluan, Vie Na, menyuruh untuk menyelamatkan seorang ibu hamil yang sekarat setelah peperangan besar satu tahun yang lalu, di salah satu benua? Lantas mengangkat janinnya, dan merawatnya di Asgardia? Wow, Vie Na..._

 _"Lantaran iba, seorang Thervie Naimma Sheraz Atun menyelamatkan janin, bayi yang sejak dulu selalu diinginkannya. Namun, dengan tega pula seorang Vie Na membuang sang ibu asli yang sekarat, sakratul maut. Membuangnya kembali ke bumi yang penuh dengan ancaman, sang ibu asli menjadi depresi dan mengalami gangguan kesehatan mental karena bayi yang diidam-idamkannya telah raib; lenyap._

 _"Hingga akhirnya tewas karena bunuh diri dengan memeluk satu tas penuh dengan granat, dan menyuruh tentara lawan untuk menembaknya...! Mati dengan mengenaskan, darah-darah berceceran di mana-mana. Vie Na, kelak bayi itu juga bisa membalaskan dendam ibunya kepadamu; namun yang lebih buruk lagi: Asgardia. Satu planet Asgardia bisa saja menjadi sasaran amuk balas dendamnya ketika dia dewasa, dan mengetahui banyak ilmu!_

 _"Dia bisa saja membunuhmu, dengan jauh lebih mengenaskan, selagi dia belum puas untuk membalas dendam ibu aslinya. Pikir, Vie Na, pikir!"_

 _Vie Na menutup mulutnya, dia menatap, takut-takut pada janin di dalam tabung, dilindungi oleh cairan amnion bagai dalam rahim seorang ibu._

 _Clinford tentu jauh lebih ahli dari Vie Na, dia-lah salah satu ahli yang sering dimintai bantuan oleh pimpinan tertinggi Asgardia untuk membuat rudal, obat, bom, dan benda-benda bersenyawa lainnya yang membutuhkan ketelitian kimia dan fisika yang bertingkat sangat tinggi._

 _"Bagaimana, Vie Na?"_

 _Tepat di ujung kalimat, seorang diplomat asal Indonesia yang menghadiri rapat di Asgardia bersama para diplomat lain menggedor pintu._

 ** _Brak!_**

 _"Tuan Clinford! Diplomat asal Indonesia menyampaikan dekrit darurat perwakilan seluruh negara non blok! Rusia dan Amerika; juga Cina, Jepang, Korea melawan Eropa telah menabuh genderang perang! Salah lima rudal dari beberapa negara ditujukan di sini!"_

 _Lagi, tepat di ujung kalimat, Vie Na mencolokkan kabel listrik bertegangan tinggi, ke dalam tabung berisi cairan amnion, Vie Na membunuh janin itu._

 _... menuruti hasutan Clinford._

 ** _BZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!_**

•••

•••

•••

"ARGH!"

Sialnya, mimpi itu menghantui Mitha lagi...

Sebuah mimpi, tanpa makna, yang menyebut-nyebut sebuah kejadian dalam masa lalu; **_ada nama aslinya di sana._**

Menghantui Mitha, membuatnya terjaga dengan rasa takut.

Mitha melihat ke arah jendera, lantas berlari ke sana, melihat ke luar, melalui tembus pandangnya kaca jendela.

Mitha selalu terkagum dengan ini, terutama pada malam hari, panorama kota modern, namun tetap asri.

 _This is..._

 _... **ASGARDIA.**_

* * *

 ** _end._**

* * *

Hey, guys, let's play a game! **INDONESIAN KARA** is here!

Coba sebutkan, saru atau beberapa fanfiksiku yang paling keren menurut kalian, jelaskan apa alasannya kepada saya. Kritik penulisan yang membangun dan saran cerita juga boleh.

Lantas, jika sudah menuliskan judul dan alasan, kirimkan melalui Private Message di facebook; **ID KA RA** , atau link di profile ffn **Indonesian Kara.**

 **.**

Terus, kalau sudah Kara jawab, pilih satu atau lebih pertanyaan di bawah ini:

 **1: What inspired you to write the fic this way?**

 **2: What scene did you first put down?**

 **3: What's your favorite line of narration?**

 **4: What's your favorite line of dialogue?**

 **5: What part was hardest to write?**

 **6: What makes this fic special or different from all your other fics?**

 **7: Where did the title come from?**

 **8: Did any real people or events inspire any part of it?**

 **9: Were there any alternate versions of this fic?**

 **10: Why did you choose this pairing for this particular story?**

 **11: What do you like best about this fic?**

 **12: What do you like least about this fic?**

 **13: What music did you listen to, if any, to get in the mood for writing this story? Or if you didn't listen to anything, what do you think readers should listen to to accompany us while reading?**

 **14: Is there anything you wanted readers to learn from reading this fic?**

 **15: What did you learn from writing this fic?**

.

Yuk, yuk, ikut main!

Biar saya lihat, bagaimana kepenulisan saya untuk fanfiksi itu menurut pembaca.

Yuk, yuk, ikutan! :D.


End file.
